Game Over Screen
The Game Over Screen is an short scene that plays when the player is killed, and everyone has their own quote about it. These are The Godfather: Control of France City's Game Over screens. Each has 5 quotes. Emilio Wagner: "Luigi, I never let you kill me and make the Corleones take over my empire." Wagner: "I knew this was gonna happen, Luigi. And so did you! Just to scared to admit it." Wagner: "Rest in...piss, Luigi." Paul Fortunato: "Ahahaha! You weak Corleone fool. Barzinis' rule this town." Fortunato: "Yes! Finally! France City is ours now." Fortunato: "Poor o' Luigi. Died without honor. Like they say "An Corleone has no honor." Poor him." Fortunato: "Riccio, you are a coward. And always been. Admit that." Fortunato: "Emilio could never be a monster I am." Deadshot: "You are a fake, like Bruce Wayne" Deadshot: "We rule New York, and also, we have something special for you!" Deadshot: "Batman's dead, idiot." Shraemrock O'Neille: "Ahahaha! We did it, mates." O'Neille: "Oh they're going to have too glue ye' back together...IN HELL" O'Neille: "Let that be a bloody lesson to ya, Corleone." O'Neille: "YES! We killed this son-of-a-b**ch!" Freaky Willy: "R.I.P Luigi, he died an underboss, through and through." Willy: "No Luigi, I'm sorry. Not everyone can survive an mobster's life." Willy: "Oh goddamn it! They killed him. Bastards will pay dearly." Willy: "Haha. Fools! They say we have no honor, yet we don't invest in drugs, prostitution, nor gold and diamonds smuggling." Tom Hagen: "Well, see ya in Hell, son." Hagen: "Here lies Luigi. Fought like an hero, died an hero. Cute." Hagen: "At least you gave your best. I respected that, may you rest in peace." Hagen: "A lawyer can be a powerful ally... Too bad you pick the wrong one." Hagen: "I told you don't mess with an lawyer" Alejandro Burromuerto: "You... Failed. Luigi." Alejandro: "And I had a such powerful plans for you, Dominic." Alejandro: "Tattaglias will rule this town, Willy." Alejandro: "Cono, Montana, ese, you were such a fool. Now it seems you're joinin' Sausage, Gaspar, Nacho, Sheffield, Diaz Brothers, and the most of the rest of those putanas and bafoons for nothing.." Alejandro: "Babso! I knew you didn't have the cojones too do it, Rezonni!" Giuseppe Travonni: "You never kill me, Dom." Travonni: "I killed your pop and I enjoyed it." Travonni: "Traitorus bastard! Think you can just go and kill me!? Me?!? F**K YOU!" Travonni: "No one can kill me! I'm invincible!" Travonni: "Give Shinnok my regards in Hell." Luigi Pennino: "I'm not let you down, Willy." Luigi: "You gonna make it, Willy, you gonna make it!" Luigi: "Dominic, everyone will remember your name. R.I.P." Luigi: "Foolish Paul, all money and no balls, now, you d**k is going to die now!" Luigi: "So sorry to get blood on your suit, Victor. Hehe." Giacomo Lio and Carmine Varrotto: "You paid the price of lives of your harlot Pearl, your brother Carmine and yours, Domenico." Varrotto and Lio: "Lio: You hit us. Varrotto: We hit you back." Varrotto and Lio: "Varrotto: You killed our boss and we killed you. Lio: Yeah, you're dead!" Varrotto and Lio: "Lio: Idiot! Varrotto: You can't outsmart us." Varrotto and Lio: "Lio: You really think you could beat us? Varrotto: Next time reme-Oh right, they will be no next time, hehehehe!" John Riccio: "I not let you down, Boss." Riccio: "I always loyal to you, Dominic. I will not f**k up your name, Boss." Riccio: "No one will not forget about you, Dom. Rest in peace." Riccio: "I will fight in name of you, Boss." Riccio: "Boss! Don't die! You can't die like this!" Eduardo Vittorez: ""Ah, look who it is. It's Tony f**king Montana!'" Vittorez: "You killed Sausage, and I avenged him, Montana." Vittorez: "You're no one, worse than Francis." Vittorez: "Think you can just come into the MY city?!? F**K YOU! You're no one, Dom, just s**t on my boot!" Ronnie Ligi: "Don't f**k with Gaspar's gang, Montana" Ligi: "C**ks**king motherf**ker! Tell Gaspar, that i saying hi to him, if you find him, say it, try to find him, trust me, it's not very easy, that you thinking. Hahaha!" Ligi: "Buls**tter! You killed Gaspar, and now, i s**t in your eye sockets!" Ligi: "Motherf**ker! Think you can just muscle on my territory, Dom? F**K OFF CHARM CITY, NOW!" Bloodmixer: "You failed to stop me, Domenico. My vendetta is ended." Bloodmixer: "You made me a cripple, and now a make you a carpet." Bloodmixer: "Who the f**k are you, Montana?" Piero Magistro: "Well, well, well! It's Domenico Von Crane himself! Boys, slice him and throw him in the furnace." Magistro: "Montana, i'm sorry, for stopping letting me to control Charm City. Guards!" Giuseppe Malestra: "Who the hell are you, Dom?" Malestra: "You're punished, Montana!" To be continued... Category:Article stubs Category:The Godfather Category:Future Ideas